


leave you the dust (my loves)

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: there are two permanences: them, and death.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	leave you the dust (my loves)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for warnings. Rated mature for light depictions of murder and implied/not detailed sexual content. Adrinette are the rulers of Paris here, having defeated the vampires before them. Title from "Ashley" by Halsey. I actually listened to "killing boys" on loop while writing this, and it fits the mood kind of if you want to give it a chance.

he is dying. he has been for a long time, but now it is real.

he is dying because of them, and he sees her look at him.

all he can think of as he dies is their beauty. of how they command the attention of everyone, even as his death is the main event.

there are two permanences: them, and death.

* * *

for the longest time, marinette and adrien have been the shining stars of it all. as long as he can remember - as long as anyone can remember. they are eternal.

they haven’t gained their power through suspicious means, and the people loved them at one point. but now they are stony cold and at the forefront of everything.

they have all the power they need, and are the golden couple of the city - of the country.

they’ve started looking for someone to join them. a human, not someone like them. he doesn’t know why they’re looking, or where, but they are searching.

for someone who will die, like him.

marinette and adrien are above everyone else. and for good reason - they’re immortal, almost untouchable. they defeated the one the city once thought could never be defeated. and now they have changed.

die the hero, or live long enough to become the villain.

(even if they have lived that long, he still wants them. what does that say about him?)

* * *

he bumps into marinette once, refuses to show nervousness. just tries his hardest to impress her, using the guitar.

a few songs, nothing that will give too much away. most songs are about love, right? it isn’t showing his cards too early if it’s just that there are rarely any songs that aren’t about love. but eventually, she must leave.

and after she has to leave, he thinks _maybe._

perhaps he can be the one they want. perhaps he can become their filler, their bait, the person they feed off of and leech.

it would be an honor.

* * *

he meets adrien shortly after. adrien is an adept piano player. he doesn’t know a whole lot of classical guitar, but he tries. because he _wants._ and luka would do anything for them.

“you are very good at this.”

“thank you, my lord.”

something passes over adrien’s face at that. “i must depart now.” adrien leaves, gets into a sleek black carriage.

and now he knows. adrien wants to be known as any other. and now that he’s seen both of them, he knows he can make himself appeal to them.

* * *

he doesn’t need juleka to tell him it’s a bad idea to seduce the rulers of paris. he doesn’t need her to tell him that he’ll die because of them, that they will kill him.

he doesn’t need his mother to worry about him being stolen by the monsters. they are not monsters. they may not be human, but they are not monsters. they care about each other. and he hopes that they care about him.

he knows that he will die at their behest. and he is glad to die, as long as it is for marinette and adrien - no one else.

* * *

he meets both of them one day, after several more meetings with just one or the other.

they exchange a look.

he stands with confidence to face them.

“this will do,” she says. “you are agreed?”

“of course.” he would agree with anything, anything that ever came out of either of their mouths. 

* * *

they bite into him, they take from him, and he loves every second of it.

he loves them. he is loathe to admit it, as he doubts that they are much for love, but he knows. he loves them, and he would do anything to ensure their safety.

he knows that they will not do the same for him, that they will not protect him like he would protect them. and he continues loving them anyways.

“i love you.” he means the words, but he doesn’t mean to say them.

marinette looks at adrien.

something, luka suspects, will happen soon.

* * *

“do you love us?”

marinette is the one to ask the question.

“yes.” his answer is the only answer that he could give. lying was never his style, even as it may be better. and he could never lie to them.

“there are people who wish to destroy us. you will destroy them, yes?” adrien is the one that asks.

the only answer he can give is affirmative. he would never tell them no. whatever they ask, he will do. to the ends of the earth, to death itself.

* * *

killing is not something luka has ever considered before.

but there’s a certain beauty in the way their pulse stops, in the way the rhythm of their heart slows as the life drains from them.

* * *

but killing catches up to him. and they cannot stop the process from happening. it looks suspicious on their part. he has gotten careless, and they do not hesitate to inform him when the investigation turns. the human, deliciously mortal lover - killing for his two loves. he tells the investigators that he did kill each person. that is the truth.

the lie is that marinette and adrien did not know. though he may have killed those people, they decided their fate long before luka got to them. marinette and adrien will continue to glow.

he, however, can no longer bask in their glory, in the glow that follows them around. in the perpetual shine around them.

* * *

he has one more night before he dies. he comes to bed with them, and the farewell is long and hard. their marks and bites are all over his body, and he marks them in return.

a last echo before his death.

he can only hope that they loved him as much as he was devoted to them, as much as he was committed to them.

* * *

his head lies in the guillotine, ready for death. he faces the sky and the blade that will come down and end him. he looks at the crowd as the executioner waits for them to finish reading what he has done.

the last thing he sees is blue and green eyes, staring at him intensely.

the last thing he thinks of is their beauty, how after all this time their stark contrast still works so well together.

and how he was never truly a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on other social media:
> 
> beunforgotten -- writing Tumblr  
> alto-tenure -- main Tumblr  
> riverofliight -- Twitter (and yes, the double i is in light, I keep forgetting)
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
